


S.O.T.B (Sex On The Beach)

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, sex scene!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: Marcy is traveling with the guys and they end up in Barbados. After a few days of filming, she has to finally face her fear of the ocean. She refuses to let the boys know until it's almost too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdankhammondlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/gifts).



> This if for a dear friend of mine! I hope you enjoy it!

It was safe to say that you /hated/ water. You feared the open ocean more than death itself. In fact, you would rather face death in the face than go out into the mysterious deep blue sea. You had your father to blame for that. As a child you were subject to the classic film, Jaws. And from a four year old up til now, you were still petrified of the water. Pools, yeah they were fine. Took you a while, but it was whatever. But you still hadn’t conquered the ocean yet and here you were, with the guys on yet another adventure, this time in Barbados. It was a beautiful place! Crystal clear water, white sand beaches, warm temperatures, the sun. You loved it. Well, parts of it. Specifically the parts of it where it didn’t involve you climbing onto a handmade raft in the middle of the ocean to go dump some cars down to the sea bed… 

It had been all of their ideas. And since it was three versus one, they won. You had to be dragged along on the adventure, hating the mere idea of getting on a raft, or a boat, to go and make some coral reefs. It was for a good cause! And you were all for good causes, but the water wasn’t something you were looking forward to… You braced yourself for the worst and obliged to go with them, and when the day came, you were practically shaking as you were putting on your swimsuit, pulling your shorts over the hips of the bright red one piece, shaping your body quiet nicely. For a second, you thought you looked like a model and it lifted your spirits only slightly. 

“C’mon Marcy! We’re gonna be late!” James called from the door of guys’ shared hotel room. You had taken it upon yourself to bring your things to their room, seeing as it would be easier to just keep everything there for the day. Plus, you could all leave together. 

“I’m coming! Just chill!” You called before coming out of the bathroom, pulling your hair towards your shoulders, heart pounding in your chest. You were not ready for this. Not at all. But you were willing to take the risk. For the guys. You cared about them and they had done so much for you, and now you had to return the favor. 

Coming out of the bathroom in your suit, and a pair of shorts, you flash a smile at the guys and join them at the door. They were all in their trunks and a t-shirt and you were just standing there in your suit and shorts and some flip flops. You knew that there would be eyes on you. No matter what. You could already feel Jeremy and Richard staring you down and it just made you more than jittery. Because if you were being honest, you loved attention, but it also made you super nervous.

“Alright. We have everything? Yes? Okay let’s go. We’re already a bit late.” James looked around. All they really needed was themselves. The crew would already be there. 

“Yes. Yes, let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Jeremy grumbled and started out the door, rather impatient. 

“It wasn’t me! It was either Richard primping or Marcy taking too long in the bathroom.” James defended himself before following Jeremy out. 

“Hey! We both like to look nice. Is that such a shame?” Richard called as he followed out, leaving you to close the door and lock. You couldn’t help but smile about it. You felt like the mother of the group, always making sure that things were taken care of and always the last out the door, locking it and herding the boys up. Catching up to the them, he came up beside Richard and grinned up at him.

“Well hello miss Marcy.” He quirked and perked up as you walked beside him. “Ready for today?” He asked. 

Smiling, you clenched your jaw and nodded. “Yeah. It should be interesting.” You didn’t want to bring up the fear that was literally melting your insides. Causing you to feel sick and making your stomach twist. It would mean that the boys would have to do this on their own and while they probably /could/ they most likely wouldn’t. Because they were just that caring. Sometimes. 

“Oh it’ll be fun! Helping the ecosystem. Getting out into that beautiful ocean blue.” Richard sighed happily and you could tell he was excited. And you didn’t feel like ruining that for him. So, you just nodded and walked alongside him, trying to work your nerves down… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of you took one van to the site and like you had predicted, the crew was already there and getting set up. They had everything that was needed. And as you stepped out of the van, you felt your knees wobble underneath you. The ocean was right there and you were about to get in it. There was nothing you wanted more than to run away from the scene right now. But you had to. 

“Alright! We’re here. Finally. Because this old woman here decided to take the main streets instead of the freeway.” Jeremy whined and made his way towards the edge of the docks.

“I was driving that way for the scenery! It was nice. Tell me it wasn’t nice.” James grumbled and crossed his arms as he joined the others near the docks. The day previous they had worked on the scene and multiple times, their attempts had failed. This time, they were taking a makeshift raft out to the middle of the ocean. 

“It was awful scenery and I hated every bit of it. You knew it. Now, is everyone ready? I would hope so because whether or not you like it, I’m going.” Jeremy huffed and got onto the boat in which he would be driving yet again, hauling the raft behind him. The other three of you had your own specific jobs. James and Richard would be working the crane and directing the cars onto the raft. You would be helping direct the cars onto the raft and tie the down. 

The three of you follow in suit. Richard is working the crane and James is preparing the cars for the crane. You make your own way down to the end of the dock and head onto the boat. The raft was far out even though it was connected to the boat, so you would just wait until you were really needed. So instead, you laid out on the back of the boat, stretching out and soaking in the sun and the sounds of the beautiful ocean. You had your fingers crossed that you would get a decent tan. Being as pale as a sheet and living with the guys in England didn’t really help the fact that you wanted to anything other than the shade of a piece of paper. 

When time finally came for you to do your part, you were rather nervous. Getting up from your spot, he walked over towards the edge of the boat and eyed up the raft. It had floated closer to the edge of the docks so getting on wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Carefully jumping down onto the raft, you smiled, relieved that it hadn’t begun crumbling under you. 

“I’m all ready! Send in the car!” You called and wave at Richard. 

“Coming right over! Be careful now! These things swing!” He responded. 

Stepping away from the edge of the raft, you looked down and around, assessing the sturdiness of your surroundings. It wasn’t too terribly made but, there were holes here and there. Nothing too dangerous though. If it hadn’t sunk now then it probably wouldn’t sink for a while. Looking up, you squinted your eyes as you heard the crane begin to make its way towards you. Attached to it was the skeleton of an old, stripped car. As it neared you, you reached out and gently guided it towards the raft. As soon as it touched down, you took the hook off of the cables and signaled Richard that all was well. That process was repeated one more time before everything was set and ready to go. You stayed on the raft, ensuring that the cars wouldn’t slid off or shift around, while the others stood on the boat. Jeremy was driving it, while James and Richard both sat on the end, keeping an eye out for you. 

As soon the boat began to move, the raft jolted forward, startling you some. You gripped on of the cars, holding on for dear life. Your heart was pounding and your body was shaking. It was just water. Nothing to be afraid of. Wasn’t like it was going to eat you… but the things in the water might. Sharks… dangerous fish, sea life that could kill you. Nope. Nope. Squeezing your eyes shut, you lean against the car and take deep breaths. 

“You all good, Marcy?!” Richard calls from his spot. 

Looking up, you open your eyes and nodded, giving him a thumbs up. “Yeah! I’m fine!” You nodded and grimaced. Hopefully, you were approaching the destination quickly. You had enough of standing on this raft, wondering if it might collapse or not. “Are we almost there?!” You yelled and squint your eyes towards the boat. 

“Yes! Nearly! I’d get ready to help push the cars off!” James yelled back. And as if in response, the boat slowed to a stop, the raft still floating towards the crane until it gently bumped up against it. You clung to the cars, waiting for someone to come and help you. 

Richard was the first to join you, climbing onto the raft and untying the car from its binds. Then the two of you managed to hook it to the crane while James guided it up and over the open ocean. With a quick release, it splashed down, spraying you and Richard with seawater. Sharing a little laugh you two grin and help James with the last car, aiding him in hoisting it up and guiding it to the next location. With another big splash down, everyone cheers, knowing that you all had created not one, but /two/ coral reefs. It was actually quite pleasant. After that, the guys had sent James down to anchor the cars down, but when that didn’t work, they switched out James for Jeremy, in hopes that he might actually help weld them to the ground. And while waiting, you had rather grown accustom to the raft, enjoying the way it bobbed on the ocean, the cool water splashing up on your face every now and again. It was rather pleasant! So when Jeremy came back up, you volunteered to stay on while the rest of the guys boarded the boat. 

For a while, it was smoothing sailing. You were enjoying yourself and didn’t have a care in the world. That was, until you felt more water than usual hitting your body. Opening your eyes, you sit up and look around you. The raft is falling apart. Pieces of bamboo are coming off the sides, the surfboard that was once attached was gone. Bits and pieces of the raft just began to detach and float away. Panicking, you jumped up and started waving your hands around. 

“Hey! Hey! The raft is sinking! Richard!! James!” You cry and jump up and down. No no no this couldn’t be happening. This was awful. “Richard! James!” You yell once more, trying to get their attention. 

When James finally turns to look at you, you can see the concern and bewilderment in his eyes. “Oi! Jeremy! Stop the boat. The raft is falling apart!” He called to Jeremy, whom was at the wheel. Richard also got up from his spot to come and look at the mess.

“Well what the hell James? I thought you said it was sturdy!” He commented and looked towards you. “Marcy, are you alright?!” He called. 

“Uh...well… not really! I’d just REALLY would like to get off!” You yelled back, trying to stay on the parts of the raft that weren’t just crumbling away. 

“Well just jump! Swim to us!” Richard called. 

“N-No! I’d rather not!” You responded. 

“Why not?!” Both James and Richard yell in unison. 

For a moment, you stand there, unsure of what to say. Should you just confess now and maybe then they’ll help you? “I...I’m scared of the water! The ocean! It terrifies me! I can’t swim to you!” You yelled. 

The guys are quiet for a moment before Richard nods in affirmation. “Just stay there! Don’t worry!” He calls out. Then, he disappears and reappears moments later with an extra life jacket. “I’m coming!” 

You nod and stand there, shaking. You can feel your breath leaving your body and you feel like you might throw up. But you hold it down, not wanting to make a fool of yourself. Stepping to the side, you made room for Richard, while also trying to ensure that neither of you would land on the depleted and crumbling bits of the raft. Looking up, you watch as Richard eases his way quickly into the water, swimming over to the raft, pulling himself up onto it. You step back some more and watch up get on board. He hands you the life jacket and you eagerly take it, hands shaking as you struggle to put it on. 

“I-I’m sorry! I should have told you guys or something.” You stutter as your hands fumble with the clasps. 

“No. No it’s okay. We assumed you were having fun.” Richard assured you, gently brushing your hands away and clipping the jacket into place. “Now, this may not be fun, but you have to trust me. I’m going to get in the water, and you’re going to jump in with me. I’ll catch you, I promise.” He tells you, gripping your hands and looking you in the eye, as if to affirm that he is not lying to you. 

“But...but the water. I can’t I just can’t do it! Richard…” You shake your head and back away, breathing rather rapidly. 

“Trust me.” Richard begs you. “You’re not going to die. No one is going to die. I promise this is all much bigger in your head than it is in real life.” 

You nod in agreement and decide to trust him. “Okay… okay. You’re right. I’ll do it.” You mumbled and try to control your breathing. He’s right. It’s all in your head. It’s all going to be okay. You are going to be safe. So, you step back and watch as he jumps into the water and turns to face you. 

“It’s okay! Just jump.” Richard calls, opening his arms out to you. 

“Okay...okay…” You whisper as you take a few deep breaths before jumping into the water, eyes squeezed shut. You feel Richard catch up and you only submerge into the water a little bit. Slowly opening your eyes, you look to Richard and blush as he holds up and paddles to the edge of the boat. You hold onto him as tight as you can until you know you’re safe. When you two reach the boat, Jeremy and James offer you their hands and they help you back on. Richard follows and stands next to you, telling Jeremy to get all of you to shore. They were done here anyways. The raft was destroyed and they had managed to get two cars onto the ocean floor. One could say that it was quite successful.

When the boat hits the docks, Richard offers to help you off and take you back to the room. You were still a little shaken up by the whole thing and the guys could obviously tell. They doted on you and asked if you were okay and gave you water and acted as if you had just witnessed a murder. But in the end, you felt a bit crowded and allowed them to leave if they pleased. Richard was the one who you wanted by your side right now. On other days it might have been James, due to his sweet and understanding nature, or it could have been Jeremy, if you really wanted to have a laugh. But right now, you needed Richard’s tenderness and charming attitude. So the two others had left to get something to eat while you and Richard took a walk to the beach. 

“I’m sorry about that.” You mumbled as they two of you walked side by side near the shore. “I should have told you guys about it. It was silly of me.” 

“No no, it’s fine. Like I said, it didn’t hinder us at all. You did very well. And thanks to you, the little fishies have homes.” Richard teased and smiled, a small giggle coming after his comment. 

Smiling to yourself, you nodded and shrugged. “Well… it was mostly you guys. I just stood there. You don’t have to patronize me for being scared of water.” You laugh and look up at Richard with a soft smile. 

“Okay, maybe it was us, but you also helped. Don’t forget you’re apart of this group as well. You’re essential.” Richard told you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “You helped these past few days with organizing everything. Which none of us could have done without losing our heads. You also helped get the cars onto that raft. You did a lot.” 

“I… I did some stuff. I’m more than happy to help.” You say as you think about the past few days. You did do a lot that /didn’t/ involve water. And it was a real contribution to the group effort. So perhaps you were doing something that actually mattered. 

“See, I told you. It’s all okay. You’re doing good and I’m afraid we’re gonna have to keep ya.” He teased and dropped his hand from your shoulder. 

For a moment, it was just silent as you two walked down the beach, taking in the ocean breeze, the warm air and the company of each other. You think about the many times Richard had been there for you, always supporting you when you were down and always making you laugh. You enjoyed his company and hopefully he enjoyed yours. The man was always pleasant to have around and actually wasn’t quite bad to look at. He was petite and had a handsome smile with bright eyes that seemed to light up whenever he got excited. His laugh was probably the best asset of all. So chipper and bubbly. Sighing to yourself, you began to relax as the two of you walked side by side. As you neared the pathway that led up to the parking lot, Richard gently reached for your hand, grasping it gently in his own. Looking up at him, you blushed and smiled, interlocking your fingers with his. 

“I suppose it’s getting a bit late.” He spoke softly, guiding you up towards the van that you all had brought here. “I would be more than happy to escort you to your room.” 

Smiling, you blush and nod. “I would love for that. Thank you Mr. Hammond.” You tease and follow him. “Won’t the guys be needing the van?” You ask as he opens the side door for you.

“Psh. They’ll be too drunk by the time they need it back. Plus, they know how to hail a taxi or a cab.” Richard explained as he closed the door and went around to the other side to let himself in. You sat there in the passenger seat, smiling to yourself as you looked over at Richard. You were so content and happy in that moment… 

The drive back to the hotel didn’t take long. In fact, it seemed a bit faster going back there than it was driving to the set that day. But you weren’t complaining. With Richard at your side things really couldn’t get any better. Plus, you hoped that he might stay and keep you company until the guys arrived back. Spending too much time alone in your hotel room wasn’t really your idea of a fun night. So when Richard parked, you hopped out of the van and went to his side, reaching out and taking his hand once more. 

“I was hoping that you could possibly stay with me? Until James and Jeremy get back.” You asked as the two of you walked up to the hotel doors, breezing through the lobby. 

“I think I might enjoy that. I would love to. Sit back, relax. Watch something, have a few drinks.” Richard agreed and shot a smile your way as the two of you reached the elevator. 

“Good! I’m sure the mini fridge will have something for the both of us to enjoy.” You nod and step onto the elevator with him. “Do you mind if I take a shower first?” You add, blushing madly as you say it. 

“No no! Take your time. Do what you need to.” Richard responded as he took his hand away and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to your side. It was nice to be held and felt wanted like that. Richard had been so patient with you today and he was continuing to prove himself to be your favorite human being on the planet. 

Upon arriving on your floor, you lead him to your hotel room, which was a door down from Richard, Jeremy, and James’ own hotel room. Pulling out your key card, you slide it into the door and push it open. A cool breeze meets you as you had remembered leaving the window open just a smidge so you could get that nice ocean smell into your stagnant hotel room. Walking in, you allow Richard to close the door while you throw your things onto the bed. 

“Make yourself at home. It shouldn’t take long--” You turn around to speak to his face, but you were promptly cut off when you turn and Richard is right there, up in your face. He’s got a look in his eyes that you’ve never seen before. It was a mixture of some sort of wonder and awe and something else you can’t really put your finger on. You stand there, transfixed by the moment, unsure of what to do. 

“I...I’m sorry. I just… must have zoned out.” He mumbled, yet his gaze never left you and you didn’t dare look away. 

“It’s...fine.” You return and step a bit closer, reaching up to graze your fingers over his shoulder and down his chest. Your hand pauses over his heart and you can feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. 

Everything happens rather quickly and without warning. All of the subtle flirting and the longing gazes that you two had shared over the course of this week as suddenly catching up into one heat filled moment. Richard reaches up and cups your cheek to pull you into somewhat of a messy kiss. You barely miss his lip as you stumble forward, quite eager, gripping his bicep to steady yourself. The kiss is long and full of heat. He kisses you back with a strong fervor, his other hand going to wrap around your waist. You reach up and grip the back of his neck, pulling him closer as your part your lips, kissing him slowly. You can feel his tongue barely grazing across your lower lip and your heart nearly skips a beat. Your grip on his shoulder and his grip on your waist tightens and you can feel your own feet guiding him back towards the bed, your hands pushing against him to ensure that he didn’t run into anything while on the way to the large bed. 

“Wait...wait. Hold on…” Richard mumbles against your lips, attempting to pull himself away, but barely manages. “You--you still need to shower. You uh… you should do that first. Let this sort of… go through your mind. Let it all sink through.” He offered as he stepped back, running his fingers through his hair, clearly bewildered and thrilled with the reaction that you had.

“But… we were just getting somewhere.” You grumble and sigh. “What if you don’t want to when I get finished. 

“Sweetheart, the question shouldn’t be if don’t want to. I think I’ll be able to keep this for a while actually. I just want you to think about it. Just uh...think over it.” Richard explained as he sat down on the bed, bracing his hands against his knees, panting softly. 

Rolling your eyes, you nod in agreement. “Fine.” You mumble before going to get your robe and a towel before heading to the bathroom. Closing the door and hanging the towel up, you hurry to get the shower started and hope that Richard still wants to continue whatever the hell it was going to be, when you get back. When the shower is warm enough for you, you jump in and throw your head back into the stream, letting your eyes close. Maybe you should think over this, like Richard had suggested. Maybe it was a bit too… soon to be rushing things. But you knew him so well already and he knew you and you trusted him more than anyone and...well, you knew you were ready. You wanted to. Desperately, actually. It was like your dreams were coming true. So with a final decision, you wash up and rinse off before stepping out of the shower and drying yourself off. Taking a glance in the mirror at yourself, you try and give you a reassuring smile, winking at yourself, giving yourself finger guns. It was going to go great. Or you hoped it would. 

Pulling your robe on, you crept back out to the hotel room. Looking out, you saw that Richard had already made himself at home, sprawled out on your bed, drinking a soda and watching something on television. Smiling to yourself, you crawl onto the bed next to him and cuddle up to him, resting your head on his chest. 

“I thought about it.” You coo and look up at him. 

“Did you?” He asked and looked back down, smiling softly at you. “And?” 

“I still want to. I… /really/ like you. And I was hoping you’d want to as well. Because this is also your decision. You can say no.” You tell him, resting your hand on his chest. 

Chuckling, Richard nods and leans down to press a gentle kiss to your lips before speaking. “Oh I still was hoping you’d say yes. I just wouldn’t want to pressure you, darling. I’m glad you still want to though.” He crooned and sat himself up. 

Beaming widely, you smile and throw yourself at him, kissing him softly. You can taste the drink still on his lips. Gently placing your hands on his shoulders and situating yourself on his lap, you purr and kiss his cheek before staring down at him. He responds with a giddy smile before taking your by your waist and pushing you down onto the bed. Biting your lip, you smile and wiggle playfully under his grasp. As he leans down to kiss you, you welcome it and wrap your arm around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. You can feel his tongue once more on your lower lip and you feel a hand sliding down your sides as it makes its way to your hips, undoing the belt on your robe. As he pushes it away, you blush and close your eyes, feeling the cold air on your bare skin. 

“Well… truly unexpected.” He crooned and leaned down to kiss you before pressing his lips over your chin and jaw, making his way down your neck. You let out a soft little moan, hands going up into his hair, tugging gently at it. 

Pulling your leg up, you brace your foot against his thigh and gently press it up against the seam of his crotch, smirking at the bulge that was already there. He responds with a low groan, his grip on your hip becoming tighter. You giggle and let out a breathy gasp as his mouth slides down from your neck to your collarbone… and then you feel teeth scraping against the skin, sucking and making a mess of your collarbone. You knew that the mark was definitely going to last a few days just by the way it felt. 

“Richard…” You pant and press your foot against him more, feeling a soft whine come up from his chest. Rather desperate not to be the only undressed, you manage to grasp at his shirt, trying to pull it up over his head. 

He sits up at that, leaving you panting and blushing while he does the rest of the work for you. He tugs the shirt off and unties the tie on his swimming trunks. He lets out a breathless laugh and smiles at you before you grin and grab his arm, pulling him back down. Kissing him firmly, you slip your hand down below his trunk, fingers grazing his happy trail and brushing over the base of his cock. He lets out a loud gasp and buries his face against your neck. You smile and giggle as you try to shove off his trunks, only managing to get them halfway off. Pausing, you lay there and ran your fingers through his hair. Richard was absolutely gorgeous. He was decently built and even more handsome out of clothes than he was in clothes. You can feel as he mouths warmly at your neck and you shiver in response. 

“Richard… please.” You gasp and whimper softly. “Please.” 

You hear a mumble come from him before he raises his head and looks down at you. “I uh...I have some...some condoms… in my bag. One second.” He stutters and gets up to scramble off the bed and to his bag he had brought with him. 

You smile and sit up, laughing some. “You always bring condoms with you? How lucky do you think you’re going to get?” You tease as you admire the view from where you are.

He turns around and smiles, holding the small square slip. “Emergency condoms. They’re a blessing for situations like these.” He responds and tears the package open before putting the condom on and crawling onto the bed. 

You grin and lean up to kiss him, your hand sliding down his back, feeling his muscles work and move against your fingers. God you couldn’t have been more pleased than right now. You lean up to kiss him slowly, cupping his cheek with another hand, pressing your tongue against his lips. Richard groans and kisses you back, full of heat and passion, working his mouth against yours, lips parting as you kissed him as if it were the end of the world. Your hands scrambled to grab onto his shoulders as the kiss became more intense. And as you kissed him, you felt his hands against your thighs, slowly sliding up closer and closer to you. 

“Yes…” You whimper and beg, raising your hips slowly, whimpering softly against his mouth. He teases you only temporarily, brushing his thumb over your clit a few times before his hand returns back to your hips, leaving you crying and writhing for more. 

“You sure you still want to do this?” He teased as he panted and smiled down at you. 

You grumble and nod. “Yes! Of course I do!” You snap at him. 

Smiling, he leans down to kiss you gingerly and you can slowly feel him entering you. Moaning, you arch up into him and grab at his shoulder, toes curling. He lets out a soft moan and once again buries his head against your neck. You shudder in response and slowly lift up your hips, trying to adjust to the feeling. It wasn’t like you’d never had sex… you had but...it’d been a while. You gripped at the nape of his neck, moaning softly as you felt him rock his hips slowly, pressing into you further. 

“Oh god… yes. Richard yes.” You moan and close your eyes, rocking your own hips up into sync with his. You can hear him moan against your neck, gripping your hips tightly as he rocks up into you. And it just makes you shiver hearing him practically melting. Slowly, you feel him raise his head and you look up at him, reaching up with one hand, cupping his cheek. He smiles and leans down to kiss you slowly. You shudder and blush madly before kissing him back gently, running your fingers through his hair, letting small moans escape as he continues to rock slowly into you. 

“Marcy… jesus /fuck/…” Richard moans against your mouth. You can feel his hands running up and down your sides, making you shudder and curl your toes underneath him. 

“Richard…” You moan softly, loving to hear his name on your lips, constantly reminding you what’s going on between you two in that moment. As if you could even forget, but it felt so good that it could have been a dream for all you knew. 

“Marcy… I’m not gonna...I’m not gonna last, darling.” He moaned and gripped your hips tightly. 

You nod in agreeance, panting softly as he pulls away from your lips. “Y-Yeah...I’m not going to make it… just… yeah.” You pant and close your eyes, rocking your hips up more. That earns you another moan from Richard and a tightened grip on your hips. 

“Oh fuck…” He moans and picks up the pace. 

“Yes… yes more.” You beg and grab at his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck...yes, Marcy fuck!” Richard calls out. And that’s when the orgasm hits you. You let out a soft cry and arch your back up into his figure, your hands grabbing at whatever you could. It felt like nothing you’d ever felt before, leaving your body shaking. Richard follows in suit and lets out a soft cry as he reaches his orgasm. 

“Oh god…” He moans as he slowly pulls out and flops down next to you on his back. 

You smile and laugh, nearly breathless as you turn and look at him. “I’m assuming that it was good?” You ask and lean over to rest your head on his chest gently. 

“It was more than good. It was amazing.” He chuckles and closes his eyes, wrapping an arm around you. “Y’know, we should do that more often.”

“I agree.” You giggle and nod, curling up to his side, clutching him close. 

“Gonna have to let James and Jeremy know where I am though…” Richard mumbles and sighs. 

“You don’t have to. Let’s just… rest for a while before we go telling anyone about what we just did.” You coo and kiss his cheek. 

“Oh thank god. Agreed.” Richard nodded and pulled you close, pulling the blankets up over your body as well as his. You were honestly amazed at how well this day had gone. From being a bundle of nerves and ending with being the most relaxed you’ve ever been. It had definitely been a good day.


End file.
